


The new beginning

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex faces Kara and takes her punishment and Kara makes a decision that leaves her wrecked with guilt.





	The new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part 1 of the 2 part finale of the series, the votes are for Alex and Kara so this 2 part finale will be Kalex then will do a separate story featuring vampire Kara/Lucy
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kara was holed up good and tight in her bunker, nobody had access to this place and nobody knew about it either, well only one person knew about it and that was Alex but Alex would not dare come to the bunker… so Kara thought.

Alex pulled up outside of the bunker and she put her car into park, she sighed heavily as she looked at the entrance to the bunker Kara was hiding in.

She did not want to die this way but with her job as an NCPD detective, well being bitten by the vampire she was in love with was the perfect way to die in Alex’s opinion and hopefully it would save Kara from devolving completely.

Alex felt her heart pounding in her chest, she was nervous as hell but of course when offering yourself up to be a full meal to a devolving vampire who was also your best friend and somebody you loved well… anyone would be crapping themselves.

Alex got to the bunker doors and breathed deep to try and calm herself down before she used her key to gain access to the bunker, the first thing Alex noticed about it that it was darker and more silent unlike the previous visits when Kara had music or the television blaring loudly.

She made sure the door was locked behind her and walked deeper into darkness of the bunker, she made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around and sure enough Kara was curled up on the floor in the corner of the room whimpering.

“Kara” Alex whispered softly to announce her arrival and careful as to not scare the devolving vampire.

“Get… out... Alex” Kara snarled and Alex shook her head.

“Kara… I need you to listen to me, you’re devolving… the anger inside you is poisoning you” Alex said.

“Then just leave me alone” Kara pleaded.

“No Kara… I’m not leaving you” Alex replied firmly.

Kara glared at her and Alex gasped in shock, Kara’s eyes were no longer glowing red but this time they were glowing bright blue… she was already in the 3rd stage of her devolution.

“Kara… please” Alex pleaded.

Suddenly in a flash Kara sped from the shadows and slammed Alex hard against the wall, her left-hand gripping Alex’s throat and keeping her suspended off the floor.

Alex gasped and struggled against the grip that Kara had on her throat, Kara was choking the air from her.

“You care about me now… you made me a promise and you broke it” Kara snarled “‘Nothing would come between us’ is what you said and as soon as Maggie entered the picture, you abandoned me just like my parents did” Kara spat and Alex nodded her head.

Alex did not even try to struggle anymore, Kara was going to have to kill her to stop devolving.

“Now… because Maggie is no longer in the picture, you think you can come back into my life and expect me to be happy, expect me to forgive you” Kara snarled exposing her fangs to Alex.

“I know… Kara… I know I can’t ever get you to forgive me for abandoning you” Alex said and Kara’s grip on her neck throat loosened a little.

Alex turned her head to the side and Kara felt it, she heard it… the blood pumping in Alex’s veins.

Kara could not control her anger anymore and she bit hard into Alex’s neck, Alex screamed in agony as Kara’s fangs pierced her skin and she felt her blood running into Kara’s mouth.

Her life began to drain away from her and Kara’s glowing blue eyes became brighter before slowly returning to red

Alex was feeling weaker by the second and she was beginning to feel the darkness enveloping her, Kara was killing her and she closed her eyes and let Kara finish her off.

Kara’s eyes returned to their usual glowing red and her eyes widened, by this point though Alex was already limp in her arms after having her blood drunk from a pissed off vampire, Kara pulled back with a horrified expressed on her face.

“Alex” she whimpered fearfully and Alex remained unconscious she barely had a pulse now and her skin was paler than ever, Kara realised just how far she went off the path and now her friend, the one person she loved the most was dying and she killed her.

Kara kneeled next to the body of her dying friend, she allowed her anger to build inside her too much and it triggered her devolution and now because of that Alex was dying.

Looking to her hands and the blood that stained them Kara felt like she was going to throw up, she couldn’t breathe.

There was one way to save Alex though and that thought made Kara feel guilty even more that she was even considering it but she had no choice, she couldn’t let her best friend die.

Pulling Alex into her arms she planted a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips “I’m so sorry” she whispered and she bit hard into Alex’s neck again but this time… she was not drinking blood… she was sending her venom into Alex’s bloodstream.

Alex bucked and screamed as Kara’s venom ran through her blood stream, her cries echoed throughout the bunker as Kara held her close and continued the process, she pushed the venom inside Alex’s blood stream.

She pulled back as Alex continued to convulse violently, Kara held her in her arms tight and allowed the process to continue.

Alex slowly began to fall still, and her breathing stopped of course Kara knew what was happening to her best friend.

Alex groaned softly and Kara stepped back just as Alex opened her eyes.

Red… glowing red eyes.

Kara lowered her head and tossed a blood pack to Alex who was still groggy.

"Drink that, you need to feed" Kara ordered before heading up.

Alex looked to her "Kara" she whispered and Kara remained looking away.

Just give me some time Alex... I... I still hurt.

with that she walked away leaving behind Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
